Life Just Beginning
by Jony97
Summary: Just my take on what Victor and Victoria's life together is like early on in their marriage. Rating M, just in case. I do not own Corpse Bride or any of it's characters, They belong to Tim Burton. All characters not from the movie mentioned in this story belong to me though, please don't use them.
1. Arival

This is my first time writing a story, I hope all you who read it like it.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Victor and Victoria had just returned from their honeymoon. It was a rather nice time, Victor's grandfather, Richard, had given them his country estate to use. Now they were back at their village, and the house they had designed together was not finished yet. Thankfully Victor's grandfather owned a home a few miles north of the town for when he came to visit, and lent it to the young couple until their home was complete. Victor stepped out of the carriage and then helped Victoria out as well. The driver Mr. Yards began to carry their belongings into the rather large estate. As the young couple began to walk up to their temporary home Victoria said "It was rather nice of your grandfather to give us his home to stay in". Victor replied "Yes it is, although he knows that we couldn't stand living with either of our parents, which is mainly why he gave us the house".

Victoria laughed "Yes, he certainly doesn't like my parents, and says that after raising your mother alone, he wouldn't wish anyone to live with her longer then they have to."

Victor laughed "He is right about that".

They had reached the front door, Victor was about to open it, when suddenly it was opened by someone from the inside. On the other side of the door stood a man around his early sixties wearing a clean suit, and proper butler's attire. "Welcome Master Victor and you as well Lady Victoria". Victor smiled "It is good to see you again Niles".

"As it is you, Master Victor, it has been a while since that last time you where here".

"Yes, I was only seven, I remember, grandfather brought me here to teach me to play the piano 'properly'".

Victor smiled, he remembered that day so well, his grandfather came to visit Victor for his seventh birthday, and he brought him here and as part of his gift, taught him all of Beethoven's symphonies on the piano.

"I would like you to meet my wife Victoria" said Victor. Niles turned toward Victoria, gave a small bow and said "It is an honor and a privilege to meet you, Lady Victoria". Victoria smiled and said "The honor is all mine, Victor has told me much about you, and if everything he said is true, then it is a privilege to me, to meet you". Niles smiled then said "Well do come in, get settled, Sophia will show you around the manor, and dinner is at seven o'clock". Victor and Victoria entered the house, a young women in a maid's outfit came in, curtsied, and said "Hello there Mister and Misses Van Dort". Victor and Victoria said hello to the maid and then Niles told her "Sophia, show Master, and Lady Van Dort around the house". Victor intervened and said "It is alright Niles, I remember my way around, and I would much rather show Victoria around myself". Niles bowed his head and said "As you wish, remember dinner is at Seven O'clock". With that Niles and Sophia vanished into the hallway.

Victor turned to Victoria and said "So, what part of the house would you like to see first?".

Victoria faced him and asked "Is there a room where your grandfather has any books?"

Victor smiled and said "Yes, he keeps a rather large library right next to his study".

Victoria's eyes widened "Your grandfather keeps a library in his house?"

Victor chuckled and said "Yes, grandfather has always been one to keep many luxuries". Victor then bowed to Victoria and said "So then, Misses Van Dort, to the library then?" Victoria laughed to herself and then said "Yes, that would be most wonderful, Mister Van Dort". With that, Victor offered Victoria his hand, she took it, and they were off to the library down the hall.

Victoria could not believe her eyes when she saw the amazing collection of books before her. She had right away sprinted towards the book shelves looking for one to read. Victor smiled, he loved to see Victoria like this, happy and excited, it filled him with a special joy. Victoria pulled one book out of a shelf, and then headed back to Victor. "Victor dear, would you like to read this with me?" she asked excitedly. Victor responded with a smile "Of course Victoria darling, would you like to read here or in the parlor?" he asked. "In the parlor would be nice" And then they where off, closing the door to the library behind them, and heading towards the parlor.

When they reached the parlor, a fire was already lit, there were two cups filled with tea, and a small tray of cookies on the table. Victor and Victoria headed for the couch, Victoria opened the book and she began to read. For a while Victor was content with listening to Victoria read, but then, when she stopped to flip the page, Victor pushed the book down, looked into Victoria's eyes, and leaned down and gave her a kiss. When they pulled apart they smiled at each other.

"I love you Victor dear"

"I love you to Victoria darling"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

How did I do? Please let me know on what I can do better, thank you for reading!


	2. A Visit

Well, here is part 2, I hope you all like it

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Victor and Victoria where sitting in the parlor. They had just finished dinner and had returned to the parlor to continue the book they were reading. It was eight thirty, and they knew that they would have to retire to bed soon. Victoria was sitting on the couch, she was nuzzled against Victor, her head resting on his arm. Victor sat right next to her, an arm around her shoulder, and his cheek resting on top of her hair. All was perfect, nothing could possibly ruin this moment, and then, there was a knock on the door. Victor saw Niles walk past the parlor door way, to the front door to see who it was. After a few moment, Niles walked in and said "Master Victor, Lady Victoria, you have a guest". "Who"? Victor asked. Then walked in a man, wearing a red suit that resembled a trench coat, it was covered with many medals. He was using a cane, made of dark maple wood and gold, topped with a diamond, and encrusted with many other gems. His hair was made in the same fashion as Victor's only instead of Victor's raven black hair, it was a snowy white. He had a small goatee, and dark eyes, the same dark eyes as Victor. The young couple quickly recognized him and Victor said "Hello grandfather".

"Hello Victor my boy" Richard replied

"Hello there, Lord Van Dam" said Victoria

Richard chuckled and then said "Victoria dear, your family now, just call me Richard, and maybe even grandfather".

Victoria smiled, and then said "I think I will go with Richard".

Richard smiled, then said "I do not wish to intrude, I only wanted to welcome you back from your honeymoon, and see how you where enjoying the house". Victor smiled and said "Thank you grandfather, and we are enjoying the house very much, it is exactly like I remember it". Richard smiled, and then saw the book in Victoria's hands. "I see you have been to the library, how do you like my collection Victoria dear"? He asked. Victoria smiled and replied "It is amazing Lor.. eh.. Richard, I have never seen such a collection of books before in my life". Richard smiled, "I'm glad you like it, well I best be going, I have much to do at the capitol, good night you two, I will see you on you anniversary". And with that Richard walked out of the parlor, and then Victor heard the front door close.

"That was nice of him" said Victoria.

"Yes it was" replied Victor.

Victor looked at the clock and said "I think we should be heading to bed now, don't you"? Victoria saw the time and answered "Yes I think we should, can you call Niles, to show us to our rooms"? Victor nodded and called for Niles, who entered the parlor within ten seconds of being called. "Can you show Victoria and I to our sleeping quarters?" asked Victor. Niles responded a quick "Right away" and lead the couple upstairs and down a hall. Niles stopped in front of a large door and said "Here is the master bedroom, your belongings have been placed inside already, and it is ready for you two". Victor and Victoria looked a little shocked and then Victoria asked "No separate rooms"? Niles nodded his head as if to say no, and then spoke "It is Lord Van Dam's belief that a couple should share a room, and sleep together, He made this house with no separate rooms". Victoria nodded, Niles opened the door showed them in, and was out in a flash.

"Who would have thought, your grandfather, one of the highest ranking nobles in the country, believes that couples should share a bedroom, and bed no less"? Victoria said, not as a question, but more as a statement.

"Well, it's not like we don't have the same idea, during our honeymoon, we never retired to separate rooms, we always slept together" said Victor.

Victoria smiled, and then said "Your right, no need complaining, we would have slept together anyways".

Victor went up and hugged her, she returned his embrace, and then they looked into each others eyes, just sharing the intimacy. Victoria pulled away and said "Well, I suppose we should dress for bed, I wonder if he at least keeps a dressing board". She began look around the room, and then found what she was looking for. Victoria took a nightdress from her luggage, and then headed behind the dressing board with it. Victor took out his night clothes, and began to change as well. Victor finished before Victoria, while waiting he just sat on the bed, not really thinking of anything. When Victoria emerged from behind the dressing board, Victor went up and gave her kiss, and ran his hands through her hair, which was now down. Victoria returned his embrace, then pulled away and smiled at him. When they were both under the covers, they put out the candles which were on nightstands on each side of the bed. Once the lights were out, they adjusted themselves to be comfortable. Victoria's back was to Victor's front, he had a arm around her, cuddling her, she held his hand. Once they were settled, Victor kissed her hair, she blushed.

"Goodnight Victoria"

"Goodnight Victor"

And they were both asleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

How did I do? Please leave a review. Thanks


End file.
